El Regreso del Gran Prusia
by incestyaoilady
Summary: ¡Sus regiones vitales temblaran, pues el Gran Ore-sama ha vuelto!... ¿o aún no? / Soy horrible para los resúmenes, ¡pero la historia está mejor!.. o eso creo.


Este OneShot lo escribí para un concurso y me gustó mucho xD quería subirlo. El proyecto de Prusia es real, y según leí en wikipedia la Unión Europea le dio dinero a Alemania para poder refundar Prusia, pero el proyecto está rezagado u-ú Aunque eso no se refleja en el OneShot, es más bien mi punto de vista de lo que pensó Prusia cuando se enteró xD Y para que todo tuviese más sentido, la UE no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar... Creo que maree gente con esto ._. ¡Sólo lean y disfruten!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si.

–¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la conferencia mundial! -gritó animadamente un chico alto, rubio, vestido con traje de aviador y lentes, mientras golpeaba la ovalada mesa de madera que se encontraba en aquella sala-. ¡Hoy estamos aquí para tratar el tema que dejamos pendiente en la reunión pasada!... y la anterior... y la anterior... y la anterior a esa -agregó, con un aura más desanimada alrededor, de la cual se deshizo rápidamente. Los héroes no se desaniman después de todo, y Estados Unidos de América era TODO un héroe.- ¡La crisis mundial! ¡Demos todos nuestras opiniones! ¡Pero primero yo, porque SOY EL HÉROE! -exclamó con demasiado animo, mientras la mayoría lo veía con molestia, la minoría con aburrimiento, y el resto ni siquiera le prestaba atención- ¡Mi solución es sencilla y sumamente efectiva!...

–¡No construiremos un robot especializado para restablecer la economía, ni un héroe gigante que regale dinero a las personas, ni tomar la economía extraterrestre de ese "amiguito" tuyo! -interrumpió otro rubio, de cabellos enmarañados y cejas pobladas, vestido con un traje color marrón y una taza de té frente a él.- ¡Ya te hemos dicho que esas cosas no funcionan, idiota! ¡Deja de sugerirlas!

–¡Pero Inglaterra! ¡No sabremos si no funcionan a menos que lo intentemos! -dijo la nación del norte de América, encaprichado-. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas veces las ideas del héroe los han salvado a todos?

–Salvado hasta que a ti se te ocurre cobrarnos, y tus cobros son peores que tus ayudas -se hizo oír una voz afrancesada y elegante: un rubio de cabellos hasta los hombros y barba de unos cuantos días hacía gestos algo exagerados mientras daba su punto de vista-. ¡La última vez casi debo vestirme como Inglaterra por culpa del dinero que tuve que devolverte! ¡Eso no es para nada elegante, _mon petit Amérique_!

–_Shut up, frog! _¡¿Quién diablos querría vestirse con tu ropa de niñita?! Mi vestimenta es digna de un caballero -agregó con tono caballeroso, para darle más intención a la oración.

–Un caballero con muy mal gusto, _Angleterre_ -la mirada del galo era de puro asco hacia la ropa del inglés-. Demostrando que no sólo tu comida es horrible, sino también tu vestuario da asco

–Repite eso, _bloody bastard_ -masculló la nación de ojos verdes con un aura asesina apareciendo a su alrededor.

Unas sillas más lejos, un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y un extraño rulo en su cabeza, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, intentando contenerse para no dejar medio muerto al español a su lado que no paraba de picar su mejilla...

–¡Bastardo, deja de tocarme, maldición! -...pero no aguantó mucho más. Italia Romano no era conocido por su paciencia realmente.- ¡¿Podría tu diminuto cerebro intentar prestar algo de atención?! ¡Esta reunión se trata sobre ti también, idiota! ¡Tú también estás en crisis!

–Fusososo~ ¡Roma se preocupa por mi! -sonrió ampliamente el mayor, mientras la nación perteneciente al sur de Italia se sonrojaba con agresividad-. ¡Eso me hace tan feliz! -chilló, abalanzándose sobre su ex subordinado.

–¡¿D-De que hablas, maldición?! ¡Y-Yo no me preocupo por ti, bastardo!

–Tsk, esta crisis, como que, no es para nada genial, ¿no lo crees, Liet? -comentaba otro rubio de ojos verdes, vestido con un suerter amarillo y falda roja. Y ante cualquier duda, no, no era una chica-. ¡No pude comprar pintura rosa para mi casa! Eso es, como que ¡obviamente malo! ¡Las paredes comenzaron de despintarse y no queda bien, en absoluto!

Pero el castaño al que le hablaba no le prestaba demasiada atención. Al parecer, estaba demasiado ocupado suspirando por una chica unas sillas más lejos de él, de cabellos claros y vestido azul, que a su vez suspiraba por otro chico, su hermano mayor para ser más específicos, quien solamente sonreía.

–Yo creo que todos deberíamos hacernos uno con Rusia -sugirió, sin borrar su aterradora sonrisa, y todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, casi petrificados, para luego volver cada uno a sus conversaciones, mientras que la fría nación se dedicaba a repetir un temible _"kolkolkolkol"_

–Si tan sólo dejaran de quejarse y simplemente gastaran menos dinero en cosas innecesarias... -murmuró un aristócrata antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Él no iba a opinar abiertamente en una reunión llena de indecentes.

–Vee~ ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Falta mucho para el receso? Tengo hambre, ¡quiero pasta! ¿puedo comer pasta ahora? Vee~ ¿Alemania? -insistía otro chico de cabellos castaños, muy parecido al anterior italiano, con la diferencia de que los ojos de él eran marrones y el extraño rulo se encontraba al otro lado de su cabeza. Tiraba de la manga del traje militar de un rubio a su lado, que estaba muy pronto a perder toda su paciencia...

Pero, para suerte del resto de las naciones, eso no ocurrió.

Algo las calló primero. O mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Cabello color plata, ojos color rubíes, un pequeño pollito sobre su cabeza y traje militar azul. Una Cruz de Hierro adornando su cuello, y en sus brazos, y apoyada en su hombro, había una gran bandera. Una bandera negra y blanca, con escudo en su costado izquierdo. Caminaba a paso firme, con la mirada altiva y sonrisa arrogante. La sonrisa arrogante que lo acompañaba el 90% del día, y ¡claro que tenía derecho a tener una sonrisa arrogante! ¡Él era asombroso, después de todo!

–Um... Prusia, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Es una conferencia mundial -preguntó algo incómodo pero sonriente Estados Unidos, con una mano detrás de su cabeza-. Las... naciones, deben reunirse...

Sin embargo, el prusiano pareció no oírlo y continuó su camino bajo la atenta mirada de los demás presentes. Con Prusia, uno nunca podía esperar nada, así que lo mejor era poner atención a sus movimientos.

El peliplata tomó una silla colocada contra la pared, que al parecer había sido colocada allí, junto a otras más, porque ocupaba espacio en la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Son problemas, y sin soltar la bandera que alguna vez lo identificó, colocó la silla a un lado de su hermano, sentándose en ella y balanceándose.

–Amm... _Mon ami_, tu no deberías estar aquí -optó por hablar el francés ahora, viendo extrañado a su amigo, al igual que el español, que aún abrazaba al italiano sureño.

Los ojos rojos de dirigieron a él, aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

–_Kesesesese, _¿qué acaso West no se los contó? -el silencio multitudinario fue suficiente respuesta, e hizo que el recién llegado frunciera el ceño por unos instantes-. ¡Voy a volver! ¡El regreso de Ore-sama es inminente! -gritó poniedose de pie, con su bandera apoyada contra la mesa, mientras el rubio a su lado cerraba los ojos con una mueca de fastidio.

–¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Inglaterra, realmente consternado.

–¡¿Cómo que de qué hablo?! ¡¿De qué te parece que hablo, cejón?! ¡Ore-sama volverá! ¡Volveré a ser una awesome nación para romper sus no awesome traseros! Kesesese -rió con algo de maldad en su voz, viendo a todos los presentes hasta acabar con sus ojos clavados en el aristócrata que no había cambiado su semblante elegante en ningún momento-. ¡Comenzaré invadiendo las regiones vitales de aquel cuatroojos! ¡Kesesese! ¡El awesome Prusia vuelve a las andadas!

–HAHAHAHA -rió estruendosamente el rubio de lentes- Pero, Prusia, eso no es posible, ¡Los Aliados te disolvimos! -le recordó, como si fuese necesario-. El que el héroe te haya permitido quedarte con Alemania es porque es demasiado comprensivo y compasivo como para realmente matar a un igual...

–¡Pero soy demasiado awesome para desaparecer! ¡He oído a los jefes de mi hermano en este último tiempo decirlo, planean refundarme! Y cuando eso ocurra, ¡oh, cuando eso ocurra! ¡Me vengaré de todos ustedes! -su media sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla nuevamente.

–_Bruder... _-lo llamó su hermano menor, pero él no lo oyó.

–¡A ti, chico pony metrosexual! -señaló al polaco, que sólo levantó una ceja con fingido aburrimiento. No podía ponerse a temblar ahí, enfrente de todos-. ¡Voy a recuperar las tierras que tú me quitaste! ¡A ti, americanito de cuarta! -se dirigió ahora a América, que se puso serio. Serio como un héroe a punto de enfrentar a un villano-. ¡Haré que tú y el estúpido de Inglaterra se arrepientan de disolverme!, ¡Tú, marimacha! -dijo señalando a la chica que se encontraba a un lado del austriaco, sosteniendo debajo de la mesa una sartén con fuerza. Podría golpearlo en ese mismo momento, para acomodar sus neuronas, pero sabía que el señor Austria se enojaría por ello-. ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de cada golpe que me diste con esa estúpida sartén! ¡Todos ustedes van a tener que cuidarse, porque el gran Ore-sama ha vuelto! -acabó, golpeando la mesa y sonriendo de forma más abierta, con excitación, felicidad, y grandes sentimientos de una victoria que aún no llegaba...

–_Bruder... _-repitió el alemán, siendo ahora interrumpido por el inglés.

–Oh, ¿tú solo piensas hacer eso? -preguntó burlón, con una de sus enormes cejas levantadas y cruzado de brazos.

–¡Los países Aliados volverán a dividirte! ¡HAHAHAHA! -ahora fue turno de América para señalar, pero la sonrisa del prusiano no se borró.

–Por supuesto que no lo haré yo solo, ¡Tengo al Bad Friends Trio conmigo! -los ojos del francés y el español se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿habían oído bien?- No son tan awesomes como yo, ¡pero serán de gran ayuda! Kesesese, ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿no quieren patear el trasero del idiota de Inglaterra? -inquirió sugestivamente a la vez que se volvía a poner de pie. Nada mejor que utilizar las enemistades a su favor.- ¡Y también tengo a Ita-chan y su para nada awesome hermano! -el mayor de los Italias lanzó varias maldiciones al aire, que el albino simplemente ignoró, colocándose entre su hermano y el italiano menor-. ¡No podría dañar a alguien tan adorable! ¿cierto, Ita-chan?

–Vee~-fue la única respuesta del castaño, que estaba muy ocupado viendo al pollito en la cabeza del prusiano.

–¡Y claro que también West está de mi parte! -exclamó, pasando un brazo al rededor de los hombros del menor- ¿No es así, West?

–Pues, yo...

–¡Oh, y casi lo olvido! -lo interrumpió otra vez-. También los países latinos están a mi favor. Yanqui, Vene-chan dice que no puede esperar para desfigurar tu cara, y que está cansada de que todos crean que sólo tú formas parte de América, y cejón, Argentina dice que cuando ganemos la guerra las Malvinas volverán a ser suyas por ley, y México está molesto porque no los invitan a ellos a estas reuniones ¡Ah! Y España, te mandan saludos... salvo Chile, Puerto Rico y un par más, ellos dicen que te vayas al diablo...

–¡Mis bebés se acuerdan de mi! -el ojiverde abrazó con mayor fuerza al chico entre sus brazos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él tampoco oyó los insultos de Romano...- ¡Soy tan feliz, mis pequeños!

–¡Por cierto, Rusia! -el peliblanco de ojos violetas se dirigió curioso a la, al parecer por ahora, ex nación, que se acercaba a él con un papel entre sus manos-. ¡Me gustaría que estés de nuestro lado, así podías patear el trasero del cerdo! -señaló con la cabeza al norteamericano, que daba un paso atrás-. Puedes anexar todas las naciones que quieras... pero a cambio debes firmar este tratado de paz conmigo, sólo por si acaso, no quiero que te metas con mis tierras -explicó, colocando el papel frente al ruso, que lo miró serio pero curioso a la vez.

–¡Ufu~! ¡Esto será divertido! -sonrió, firmando aquel tratado de paz. Los bálticos volverían junto a él, patearía el trasero capitalista de América, ¡Y estarían todos juntos en su casa!

–O-Oye, ¡E-Espera! ¡No puedes hacer la Tercer Guerra Mundial así como si nada! -le gritó Inglaterra, ya más alterado, mientras se ponía de pie-. ¡Ha-Hay organizaciones que lo prohíben, como la ONU!

–¿La ONU? ¿Qué es eso? -el ojirojo ladeó la cabeza, pero luego se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua-. También puedo invadirlo.

–¡Inglaterra pasará a ser territorio francés! -gritó el galo en su asiento, llenándose de baba con aquel pensamiento-. ¡¿Cuándo empezamos?!

–¡No pienso ser territorio francés, _frog_! -el tono de voz de la isla era fino, lleno de terror.

–¡El héroe no lo permitirá! -golpeó la mesa Estados Unidos, con el ceño fruncido, pero nadie pareció darle mucha importancia.

–¡Tengo que sacarle el polvo a mi bebé! -se puso de pie el español recordando a su amada hacha, soltando al italiano después de un rato largo.

–¡Bastardo, tu no le quitarías el polvo a nada, España idiota! -le gritó Romano molesto, si porque el español lo soltó, o porque las cosas estaban poniéndose peligrosas, nadie lo sabría.- ¡Dejen de hablar sobre estupideces y sigamos con la maldita reunión, maldición!

–Kesesese, ¡Tomaré Viena a la fuerza y ahora podré filmarlo todo! ¡Quiero primer plano de sus lágrimas, recuerda eso, Gilbird! -le dijo el albino al pollito en su cabeza...

Y ya comenzaban a ser demasiadas voces hablando juntas.

Esto estaba hartando a cierto alemán...

...así que el golpe en la mesa y los gritos no tardaron en oírse.

–¡YA CÁLLENSE! -todos quedaron congelados, sin importar la posición en la que estuvieran hablando, nadie se atrevió a moverse-. ¡Bruder, no puedes entrar a una conferencia mundial de esa forma sólo para declarar la guerra cuando no eres una nación! -lo regañó con el ceño fruncido- ¡Y no lo serás! ¡Por si no lo notas, estamos en plena crisis, no podemos establecer la economía de una nueva nación! -la mirada color rubí y altanera del prusiano se apagó poco a poco, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a la desilusión...- ¡No sé qué habrás escuchado, pero nadie habló sobre refundarte! -el silencio era incómodo, como si los allí presentes se encontraran en casa de alguien mientras éste era castigado por su madre. Todo el que estaba de pie se sentó con lentitud, y la mirada del albino bajó de a poco, ¿acaso no volvería a ser el gran imperio que jamás tendría que haber dejado de ser?-. Hazme el favor de volver a casa, nosotros aún tenemos un tema que tratar -el menor, si bien intentaba hablar más suave dándose cuenta de la situación, seguía sonando firme.

Prusia apretó sus manos, sintiéndose impotente y ciertamente avergonzado. Pero también muy, muy desilusionado. ¿Acaso había tenido _demasiadas_ esperanzas? Sin animarse a levantar la mirada (realmente muy extraño en "el Gran Ore-sama") se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse de allí, abandonado la habitación de un portazo, dejando la bandera de su anterior nación allí dentro.

–...¿Continuamos con la reunión? -la voz grave del rubio fortachón volvió a resonar, intentando acabar con aquella incomodidad. Pero la incomodidad seguía, y no parecía con ánimos de irse.

Fuera de allí, Prusia caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y su ceño fruncido. No quería llorar, porque los hombres no lloran, eso es de niñitas y señoritos podridos. Él quería romper algo, hacerlo pedazos, y después sentarse bajo el sol, escribiendo en su diario y oyendo piar a Gilbird. Si, eso es lo que quería. Pero por el momento, se conformaría con patear la pared esperando a que su, en esos momentos, absolutamente para nada awesome hermanito saliera de aquella estúpida reunión para volver a casa juntos, en un silencio horriblemente incómodo, dejando mostrar su enojo.

Y no fue mucho el tiempo que se tardó hasta que comenzaron a salir uno por uno. Por la cara de Inglaterra, parecía que nuevamente no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo, mientras que Italia Veneciano, junto a Italia Romano, se dirigían hacia el comedor del edificio, el menor dando pequeños saltos mientras cantaba algo sobre la pasta, el mayor insultando a su hermano menor para que se quede quieto.

Pero no veía a _West_ por ningún lado, ¿dónde se había metido su hermanito? Decidió ir a buscarlo más cerca de la entrada a la Sala de Conferencias, dónde pudo oír cómo hablaba de algo con dos personas más...

–Oye, Alemania... -el aludido se volteó, con su mirada siempre seria, al oír la voz del español llamándolo-. Nosotros... queríamos saber si...

–¿Es cierto que Prusia no volverá a... tú sabes... ser una nación? -acabó el francés a su lado. Ambos se veían incómodos, pero curiosos, y también algo desilusionados. No por no poder patear el trasero del inglés (o en el caso de Francia, hacerle otras cosas), sino por el hecho de que su amigo se veía realmente entusiasmado con la idea, feliz de pensar en volver a ser una nación. Porque ellos dos sabían que para Prusia ser una nación era lo más importante, lo que lo hacía ser quien era, y por más que dijera que de esa forma estaba bien, viviendo sin preocuparse por la economía y los jefes que podría llegar a tocarle, ambos sabían que su amigo fingía. Fingía tanto como cuando aseguraba que estar solo era demasiado divertido.

El alemán, relajando su mirada, mostrándose un poco cansado por el tema, suspiró.

–Mis jefes están pensando en un proyecto para convertir a Prusia nuevamente en nación... piensan darle Berlín y Brandenburg… Pero han estado retrasando el proyecto, sobre todo ahora debido a la crisis... Aunque los planes están, y parece que las cosas están a favor suyo... -pero antes de que pudiese acabar de explicar la situación, alguien se había arrojado contra su espalda.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ore-sama volverá! ¡Wooho! -gritó con entusiasmo. Entusiasmo tal que hacía sonreír al resto del _Bad Friends Trío_.- ¡Oh, West,_ ich liebe dich_! -besó sonoramente la mejilla de su hermano menor, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo-. ¡_Danke!_¡Kesesese! ¡Qué les parece! -se dirigió ahora al rubio de cabellos largos y al castaño, con los brazos en su cintura, en forma de jarra- ¡Yo sabía que era demasiado awesome como para no volver! ¡Kesesese! ¡Francis, Toño, el Bad Friends Trío saldrá a festejar hoy! -anunció, haciendo reír el español.

–¡Oh, no salimos a festejar los 3 juntos desde hace tiempo! -comentó, recordando que la última vez que salieron fue cuando él había ganado el Mundial de Fútbol de Sudáfrica, allá por 2010, pero las cosas habían terminado algo extraño y sólo se recordaba despertando en un bote de basura lleno de pescado, en un lugar que él mismo desconocía... Oh, extrañaba esas salidas.

–Si, si, si -movió su mano como si aquello no importase. No, Prusia no quería, bajo ningún punto de vista, cursilerías en ese momento-. ¡Necesito una cerveza! Francia, tu pagas

–¿_Moi_? ¿Por qué? -se quejó el galo, ¡como si él fuese millonario para pagar las cervezas de esos dos!... aunque teniendo en cuenta las deudas de uno y la falta de dinero del otro (quien bajo ninguna circunstancia le pediría dinero a su hermano menor. Eso no era awesome), no podía decir mucho...

–¡Porque Ore-sama así lo decidió! Necesito una cerveza, ¡PRUSIA HA VUELTO, PERRAS! ¡SUS REGIONES VITALES TEMBLARAN CON MI PRESENCIA! -pasó ambos brazos al rededor de los hombros de sus amigos, con una sonrisa que no demostraba más que felicidad. Estaba sintiéndose pleno nuevamente, y todo gracias a su hermanito menor.

_¡Kesesese, West es tan awesome!_ Pensó, casi olvidando las ganas de asesinarlo que tenía momentos atrás.

Y mientras Alemania lo observaba alejarse, se preguntaba si sus jefes estaban en lo correcto en hacer de su hermano nuevamente una nación. Ya había formado parte de 2 Guerras Mundiales, siendo la Segunda ocasionada por su culpa. No quería ser el culpable de una tercera...


End file.
